


Texas Chainsaw Imagines & Headcanons

by TheWitchingHour7



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Breeding, Crack, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Headcanon, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchingHour7/pseuds/TheWitchingHour7
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Ranges from smut to fluff to angst to crack (all labeled in chapter titles). All of these were posted on my tumblr. Requests are open! There are non x reader headcanons on here as well.Pairings:Bubba Sawyer x ReaderNubbins Sawyer x ReaderChop Top Sawyer x ReaderDrayton Sawyer x ReaderThomas Hewitt x Reader
Relationships: Drayton Sawyer/You, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Original Character(s), Nubbins Sawyer/You, Robert "Chop Top" Sawyer/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. [CRACK] SAWYER FAMILY'S REACTIONS TO THEIR S/O BEING ABDUCTED BY ALIENS 👽👾

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @yummyporg. Feel free to drop an imagine or headcanon request!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Bubba Sawyer x Reader  
> Nubbins Sawyer x Reader   
> Chop Top Sawyer x Reader  
> Drayton Sawyer x Reader   
> Grandpa Sawyer x Reader

**Bubba**

Bubba would be deadly afraid. You see, when he was young, before Nubbins kicked in the TV screen, Bubba occasionally enjoyed watching programs when Drayton allowed him to. There was one particular video he didn't like, however, and it was about aliens coming and impersonating the people around you. As someone who loves his family above anything else, this was one of the worst things he could have ever seen. Wet the bed that night. But anyhoo, if you get abducted by aliens, Bubba will try to get over his fear and go rescue you, but as soon as he sees that UFO in the sky, he's pretty much helpless. And if by off chance you do manage to escape the aliens, Bubba would very thoroughly inspect you to make sure you're actually his s/o, not an alien pretending to be you.

**Nubbins**

Oh boy. It happens when you two are out on the road, him looking for roadkill to make some new decorations for the house. You see a bright, strange light in the sky, and you point it out to him. Nubbins waves it off, saying it's probably a dummy thicc firefly. But as soon as you start getting beamed up, Nubbins grabs a hold of your legs and won't let go. Skinny man is surprisingly strong when he's determined enough, and plus, being beamed up with you is sort of fun. He'd try to slash at the aliens with his razor blade once you guys were on board the ship, even though you two were clearly outnumbered and overpowered. What he lacks in common sense he makes up for in ferocity.

**Chop Top**

This is it. The moment he's been waiting for. Time to shine, Bobby. As a young little rat, he'd been fascinated by anything "out of this world", and he's a true believer in the extraterrestrial. So needless to say, he also took precautions against them. Alien proofed the house and such, much to Drayton's chagrin. When you get beamed up by those space bastards, he's more than ready. He already could tell beforehand that they were coming, his plate was picking up on some weird frequencies. He wastes no time, he goes and gets his "alien encounter survival kit". Oh, and he also has that homemade rocket launcher he made with Nubbins. Bye Bye, flying saucer.

**Drayton**

He's absolutely useless. Drayton, being a grumpy old man who's lived in the same house he has for years, is terrified of aliens. Because, unlike stranded travelers, he can't just get Bubba to go out and dispatch them, since Bubba's even more scared of aliens than him. He would 100% mourn your loss, but is he gonna do anything about it? Nah, you better learn to enjoy space.

**Grandpa**

Grandpa watches you float up into the spacecraft, papery eyelids half lidded. You scream for help, but you don't expect any. Grandpa is inattentive even at the best of times. But then, you hear a series of mechanized, metallic clicks. Grandpa has pressed a button in his wheelchair, and now, his usual method of transportation has turned into a giant, anime, Mecha suit with him on the controls. The Mecha suit swings it's hammer, (Grandpa is the best a killin, after all) and bats the UFO out of the sky like a star baseball player. He catches you when you fall, and through the window of the suit's cockpit, you see him give you a toothless smile, a bit constipated looking, but a smile nonetheless.


	2. [FLUFF] Chop Top x Reader Bonding Over Music 🎵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Chop Top x Reader

Anonymous asked: Choppy x reader bonding over music please 🥺 👉👈

  * If you even say the word “music” Chop Top immediately perks up.
  * “Oh? Music? I l-love music!!!”
  * He says something along the lines of this statement every time you bring it up.
  * Of course, it only goes to reason that his heart is absolutely swelling to the point of bursting if his s/o loves music too!
  * His two true loves are you, and music. (Of course, he pointed out one time that you’re his favorite out of those two. Consider this the highest form of compliments from him).
  * It will become an almost daily ritual for him to take your hand and drag you to his room so you two can listen to the radio or his records. He can barely contain his excitement when you go with him.
  * Once you get to his room, he’ll sit you right down on his bed and flip on the music.
  * While Chop is partial to psychedelia, he will gladly listen to any other genre! If you make a suggestion, he won’t hesitate to put it on. Anything you like, he will listen to it with you, no questions asked.
  * He’ll take his place next to you on the bed, and if you’re the cuddly sort, he’ll either sit you on his lap with his arms wrapped around you, or lay his head on your own lap and hum happily along to whatever’s playing.
  * Please stroke his head or hands, he really enjoys the physical contact.
  * He’s always moving, even when you two are just sitting there. It could be anything from his leg bouncing or him squeezing your hand periodically. He dances a little in place.
  * He’ll even dance around the room sometimes, but only if you come along with him. He doesn’t care if you don’t think you’re good or not when you do it, in his eyes, you’re dancing is the best.
  * These times with you and him are usually ended when Drayton tells for either you or him to come and do something, otherwise, he would have just stayed there forever with you.
  * You’re his sweetheart after all, and he can’t even begin to express how thrilled he is that you are even here to listen to music with him.
  * Afterwards, he’ll sometimes hum or sing a bit of one of the songs you two had listened to that day.




	3. [FLUFF] A Date with LG Would Be Like...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: LG McPeters x Reader

Breezel asked: Could you maybe write about what it would be like to go on a date with LG? Your writing is really really good

  * Prepare to be absolutely loved on the entire time.
  * He’ll check the entire time if he can do anything for you, always referring to you as “darling” or “honey” or “sweetheart”, just cause he’s loveable like that.
  * Because he doesn’t want to do anything by half measures for his s/o, he’ll take you to your favorite restaurant, or he’ll take you to the theater if there’s a movie playing that you’d like to see.
  * Of course, if the restaurant you want to go to has fries on the menu, he’ll make you a fry house. 🍟
  * Also, when you’re walking around? He will hold your hand if you’re into that. Sweet cowboy lad.
  * He’s in awe of you the entire time, when LG falls for someone, he is head over heels in love.
  * He’ll take you back home, and kiss you goodnight before he leaves… Unless you want him to stay. He’ll be all blushy if you do.




	4. [HEADCANONS] Sawyer Brothers Hanging Out in the Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: None

Anonymous Asked: how well would the sawyer brothers deal with hanging out in a swamp for a while... just havin a good time out there in the mud

**Bubba**

  * Bubba usually only goes to the swamp if his other brothers are going too.
  * However, when he does go, he enjoys it!
  * He even has a specific mask to wear out when he goes to the swamp, and he makes sure he doesn’t wear his nice fancy clothes out there either.
  * He is a bit scared of the more watery bits, he doesn’t like the feeling of sinking into the ground.
  * But with his brothers there, he can stomach the feeling.



**Nubbins**

  * HE!!! LOVES!!! THE!!! SWAMP!!!
  * Everything about the place makes him happy! The moss, the trees, the squishy ground, the mud, and ESPECIALLY the dead critters that he sometimes finds there. A carcass found in the swamp is 1000% better than just any old one in his opinion.
  * In between him scampering through the landscape looking for carcasses, he also likes to just fling mud around with Chop and Bubba.
  * Rolls around in the mud too, getting completely covered. Drayton won’t let him inside when he does that.
  * One time, he got thirsty and tried to drink the water there. He got super sick, but today, he still will drink it, just a little.



**Chop Top**

  * As Nubbins partner-in-crime, he messes around in the swamp a lot too.
  * Usually is the one to start mud flinging fights, he launches a handful at Nubbins or Bubba when they’re not paying attention.
  * Sometimes though, he’ll go out to the swamp alone with his record player to just listen. He first only chose the swamp to do this since it was a good place to hide from Drayton, but he started to like it just for its natural beauty.
  * He even made himself a special hide-out there, with an old lawn chair and some stolen sodas in a crate.
  * He’s actually the best at catching toads, even though Nubbins claims that he’s the best.



**Drayton**

  * Dislikes the swamp strongly.
  * He rarely goes out there, and when he does, he doesn’t go there to hang out. He goes there to get Bubba if he needs a chore done at home and Bubba’s in the swamp.
  * Got lost one time out there when he was younger, before Nubbins and Chop were born. When he finally found his way back home, he was bug-bitten and muddy.




	5. [FLUFF] LG Cuddling Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: LG McPeters x Reader

Breezel Asked: Could you please write more LG imagines? How about a LG cuddle and h*nd holding imagine? Thanks a lot for the dat one, it was perfect 💜

  * Cuddling with LG is one of the best things in the known world, lemme tell you that. Hand holding too.
  * If you’re walking around with him, or even just sitting on the couch at home with him watching TV he will take your hand in his.
  * (Of course, if you guys are at home, he prefers to cuddle with you, but more on that later).
  * If you guys see something exciting or if you say something he thinks is cute (to be fair, he thinks everything coming from you is cute) he’ll give your hand a squeeze.
  * Now our good boy LG here is a top tier cuddler. Really warm and soft.
  * He likes holding you with you facing him, and he rubs your back when you guys are like this.
  * Gives little kisses on your cheek or neck 😘.
  * To him, this is the prime opportunity to tell you how much he adores you, which he does by softly speaking into your ear.
  * In conclusion, 100/10 cuddler.




	6. [HEADCANONS] What Kind of Music Does Each Sawyer Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: None

Dangerousmushroomfiend Asked: What kind of music does each Sawyer like?

**Bubba**

  * Bubba doesn’t really pay attention to artist or band names, but that doesn’t mean he’s disinterested in music.
  * He’s a cowboy at heart, so he really likes country music.
  * The soft, twangy notes and that familiar Southern drawl crackling over the radio is a sound he always finds warm and comforting.
  * In the evenings, if Drayton allows it, he turns the radio on to listen to it during his chores. If a song he really likes comes on he sways side to side, almost subconsciously.
  * He will listen to other stuff, but for him, country just hits different.



**Nubbins**

  * Nubbins likes anything with a fast tempo and maybe some drums.
  * When he was young he wanted to play the drums, but Drayton put a stop to that.
  * Point is, the music he likes is like him. Frantic and it slaps.
  * Couldn’t tell you a band or artist name for the life of him, but if he’s describing a song, he sort of just goes “Ya k-know which one? Goes like ba Doo do dooo BAM BAM BAM”
  * Steals Chop’s records sometimes if there’s a song to his tastes on it.



**Chop Top**

  * NOW HERE’S THE **_REAL_** MUSIC EXPERT OF THE FAMILY
  * Chop will listen to anything, but if he doesn’t like it, he is not shy at all to say so.
  * “What is th-that horse-shit? T-turn that off, D-drayton! Ohhh… It hurts mah plate.”
  * As I’ve stated before, his favorite kind of music is psychedelia it just plain rock. (The music is just really colorful to him, like a good tie-dyed shirt).
  * Knows the artist name, but mixes up the words. (I.E. In da Vida da Gadda instead of In da Gadda da Vida). I would recommend just chilling out with him and smoking shit.



**Drayton**

  * Like Bubba, he likes country, but in a different way.
  * Unlike Bubba, who legitimately enjoys it and lets himself experience the feelings good music brings a person, Drayton uses it as background noise.
  * He tends to get songs stuck in his head, so you’ll catch him throughout the day humming the same snatch of verse offhandedly.
  * Back when he was younger, he was actually a really excellent dancer. He’ll deny it now, though.
  * ((He would have been a Swiftie if he was around today jenxnsnxnsnxm))



**Grandpa**

# SLAVIC HARDBASS SLAVIC HARDBASS SLAVIC HARDBASS


	7. [ANGST] Chop Top Comforting a Sad S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Chop Top x Reader

Anonymous Asked: Chop top comforting a sad s/o please

  * He might not notice you’re sad at first, he’s not to great at picking up on emotional cues. Unless you’re outright crying, then he definitely notices that right away.
  * If your crying alerted him, he’d hover around you, really confused and anxious. He’d also pull out a dirty rag from his jean pockets for you to use as a handkerchief, although I don’t recommend getting that anywhere near your face.
  * If you weren’t crying, and when he finally notices that you’re not feeling good, he’ll try to find things to make you cheer up at first.
  * “You wanna listen t-to my Humble Pie record? Y-You liked that one, right?”
  * When that fails he just stays near you, sneaking glances at you out of the corner of his eye. He’s awful worried, but he’s not quite sure how to deal with it.
  * Finally, he’ll just wrap his arms around you, saying nothing, which is a bit unusual for him. If you start to speak or move when he does it, he’ll just pet your hair and clumsily stutter out reassurances, heartfelt ones.
  * He doesn’t even think to figure out what’s bothering you at first, his first thought is to just try to make you feel better.




	8. [FLUFF] Chop Top with an S/O who also has a Plate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Chop Top x Reader

CatAttacks101 Asked: Can you do hcs with chop top with an s/o that also has a plate in their head?

  * Okay, when he first finds out, he’s low key pumped.
  * (By low key I mean high key)
  * “You’ve got one too??? Th-that’s far out.”
  * Usually, he likes to wear his wig to cover his plate when he’s not around family members, but around you, he’s strangely okay with just letting it be visible.
  * He wants to hear how you got it. And don’t spare any details.
  * If that makes you uncomfortable, he’ll back off. But he’s still interested.
  * He’s so excited that a person he likes has such a similar trait to him. Makes him feel even closer.
  * Sometimes, since he’s a feral rat, he’ll sort of knock his knuckles on your plate then runaway laughing.
  * If Nubbins tries to do that to you, however, he gets all worked up. “You can’t just touch a folk’s p-plate like that!!!”
  * There’s trauma associated with his own plate, but with you being there? Makes him feel a bit better.




	9. [FLUFF] Sawyer Brothers with a Vegan S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Bubba x Reader  
> Nubbins x Reader  
> Chop Top x Reader  
> Drayton x Reader

CatAttacks101 Asked: Can you do hcs with the Sawyer bros that have an s/o that's vegan?

**Bubba**

  * He’s very interested in your food choices, mostly cause he’s spent his life eating mostly meat.
  * Will watch in awe if you cook, and if you make something, he will eat it, just because you made it.
  * Overall, thinks it’s really cool and neat.



**Nubbins**

  * Is very confused.
  * “So n-no meat? Eggs? NO H-HEADCHEESE?!?!?”
  * Once he finally grasps the concept, he basically just shrugs and says “okay”. It doesn’t really fluster him after that.



**Chop Top**

  * The most interested.
  * Being a hippie, he’s familiar with the concept. Will try to eat vegan with you for a few days, before he basically just forgets and goes back to his old diet. Sawyer’s just can’t stay away from their meat.
  * He still thinks it’s a really rad thing to do.



**Drayton**

  * Probably the least understanding, he’s spent his whole life cooking with meat, and he doesn’t understand why anyone would want to do it any other way.
  * It’s cause he’s set in his ways, lol.
  * But he will make a point to procure food that isn’t from animals (or humans) for you. If you mention it, he brushes it off gruffly.




	10. [FLUFF] Bubba with a Sick S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Bubba x Reader

Anonymous Asked: Big Boy Bubba with a sick s/o? Sick like a normal cold, that they’ve got from being outside in Texan rain weather.

  * Prepare to be coddled beyond your wildest dreams.
  * Bubba is so attentive and worried about you, he even misses a few chores. Which he NEVER does.
  * He remembers how his grandma used to take care of an ill person, and he follows her steps religiously.
  * He’ll tuck you into bed and check your forehead almost constantly to see if your fever has broken.
  * If it hasn’t, he’ll squeal in distress and cover your forehead with a wet cloth and look at you worriedly.
  * He’ll try to get Drayton to make you some comfort food, and will always bring a glass of fresh water to put on the bedside table.
  * He’ll take all of the quilts and blankets in the house and bury you under them, much to his brother’s dismay.
  * He also brings books (if they have them) up for you to read in bed, but if he thinks you’re overexerting yourself, he’ll put them up and get in bed and cuddle with you.
  * If you protest, saying he’ll get sick too, he’ll just pat your head lovingly and hold you even closer.
  * He feels so bad that _you_ feel bad, and wants to make you as comfortable as you can be.
  * Of course, he catches whatever you have too. But that’s okay. This means he can stay in bed with you!




	11. [CRACK & FLUFF] An Awkward Date with Drayton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Drayton x Reader

Breezel Asked: Drayton and s/o going on a Date, but it’s kinda awkward

  * The fact that you actually agreed to a date with him surprised him.
  * So he tries his best, dressing up in his nice plaid jacket and brushing his teeth. He yells at the others before he leaves to not burn down the damn house, but of course, they don’t seem to hear him.
  * He goes and picks you up in his food truck, and when he sees you, he says something along the lines of “Oh wow… You look real nice.”
  * You ride to the destination in silence, since he thinks he’s horrible at small talk, and doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his date. A man has to keep his pride, you know.
  * You guys end up going to some hole-in-the-wall diner. It smells greasy in there.
  * I would be lying if I said Drayton spared no expense. He’s still cheap as ever.
  * You sit down, and he orders for you :/ :/
  * While waiting for the food, he doesn’t make eye contact at all. He clears his throat a lot though, like he’s about to say something. Nothing comes out though.
  * When the food comes, he doesn’t eat. He finally says, “so, about those taxes.”
  * There’s no profound conversation with him, just him trying to be charming and polite, but sort of failing.
  * You can tell he really wants to impress you.
  * When you’re finished, he gets up and pays, then walks back out to the truck with you.
  * Drive home is just as quiet as the ride there.
  * He drops you off and gives you an awkward hug before you go into your house.
  * He thinks you looked beautiful.
  * He gets home, house is burned down.
  * Oof.




	12. [FLUFF] A non Awkward Date with Drayton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Drayton x Reader

Breezel Asked: Non Awkward date with Drayton please. The awkward one was really really good, just wanted to read your interpretation of a "good" date with that old stinky man

  * An actual good date with Drayton would be only when he’s not trying.
  * He doesn’t even really know that it’s a date, lol. He thinks it’s just you hanging out with him.
  * He’s always pleasantly surprised by your company.
  * One of the best dates you had with Drayton was just you two standing out in the field, looking out into the summer blue of the horizon.
  * “No better place than this.” He remarked with a sigh. He wiped some sweat off his forehead. “Wouldn’t be anywhere else.”
  * He always looked a lot happier when it was just you two, being yourselves. A lot of the stress in his face just melted away, and he looked almost 10 years younger.
  * You sit down in the grass, legs crossed. He had brought some cold meat sandwiches, and you two eat and sit in comfortable silence.
  * When you scoot closer to him, he looks surprised, before smiling just a bit.
  * “Aw shit, ya make this old man happy, ya know?”
  * You stay out there a long time with him, before he has to go back to the house to make dinner. He waves goodbye to you until you’re out of sight.




	13. [FLUFF] Chop Top with an S/O that Spoils Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Chop Top x Reader

Anonymous Asked: How about an S/O that babies Chop? I.e. practically doing everything for him and getting what he needs. If that makes any sense! Thank you!

  * I’ll be honest with you, rat man absolutely soaks up the attention.
  * At first, he’s really doesn’t know how to react to your coddling, he didn’t get a lot growing up.
  * But after it goes on for a while, he starts to really enjoy and indulge in it, even pushing just to see if there are any limits.
  * Of course, he’s absolutely crazy for you in return, and he’s so ecstatic that you care about him so much.
  * He’s pretty much conditioned you to get him stuff when he wants it at this point, lol.
  * You’re his fave, and the fact that you spoil him helps your case a lot.
  * Sometimes, to his delight, you’ll even ask what he wants before he even has to ask for anything.
  * He’s as content as a rat getting its tummy rubbed.
  * Indulging his every whim does get you in spots of trouble sometimes, like that time he wanted you to come with him while he stole stuff from the store.
  * (A little nsfw) He also just sort of started feeling you up at random times whenever he’s horny. Doesn’t matter what you’re doing at the moment. He knows he can get away with it 😈
  * All the love you give him is sort of addicting, and he never wants it to end.




	14. [SMUT] Chop Top and Nubbins with a Breeding Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Chop Top x Reader  
> Nubbins x Reader

Anonymous Asked: idk if this is too nasty or not but... chop top/nubbins with a breeding kink hcs? 👀

**Nubbins**

  * This boy is horny 24/7, 365 days a years, he has no chill. And if he wants to fuck, he’s gonna try and get his way, regardless of any pregnancy risk.
  * If you tell him that today’s not a safe day, he’s just gonna be like “OwO? What’s this?”
  * This skinny feral man really digs that idea.
  * He will take you wherever you guys are, the thought of filling you up with his kids is gonna throw whatever little inhibitions he had out of the window.
  * The sex is gonna be so animalistic, he’s gonna have you doggy style on your hands and knees, and if any of your limbs give out from exhaustion, he’ll continue on, gripping your hips so tight with his bony fingers that it’ll leave bruises. 
  * No coherent speech at all from him, just a lot of panting and strangled moans as he chases his pleasure.
  * He’s gonna be trying to thrust as deep as he can into you, he wants to release deep into your guts.
  * When he finally cums, he might even bite down on your shoulder, marking you on both the inside and out.
  * He stays inside you as long as he can, finally pulling out, you feeling his cum drizzle out and down your thigh.



**Chop Top**

  * You’re his fave. And the idea of his fave carrying his kids? Gets him going.
  * The twitchy energy that always manifests itself in him is gonna come full force into play here, he’s flip you into your back and frantically start pleasuring you, making sure you feel good too before he slips in.
  * When he does enter you, he can barely keep from cumming right then and there. “F-fuck babe. You’re so good.”
  * Sets a fast and unrelenting pace. Good luck trying to time up with his thrusts, you’d have to have the energy of a squirrel on Red Bull.
  * He’s perfectly happy with you not having to do anything right now, he’s so determined to cum inside you that it doesn’t matter to him in this particular moment.
  * Talking all the while too, praising you for feeling so good and how much of a sexy bitch you are.
  * You can tell when he’s getting close to releasing when his stuttering gets even more pronounced than usual and when his hips start to break their frantic rhythm.
  * When he cums, he kisses you, very sloppy as usual, as his cum gushes into you.
  * When he pulls out, he uses his fingers to stuff his cum back into your hole. 




	15. [HEADCANONS] Grandma Sawyer Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: None

Dangerousmushroomfiend Asked: Do you have any headcanons for Grandma Sawyer? I mean, when she was still alive, did she take care of the boys?

  * She was about as tough and plain as the hard baked dirt in Texas during a drought.
  * While Grandpa was the prideful and skilled butcher of the family, she stayed at home and ran her household with an iron fist. Everybody respected her.
  * When her deadbeat child dropped off their 4 children and ran off without looking back, she quietly but readily accepted them into her home, unlike Grandpa, who bitched and complained about it at first.
  * She acted as a mentor to Drayton, and even though he still viewed Grandpa with a status next to God like, he also had the same respect reserved for her.
  * She’s the one who taught him how to cook, and she wasn’t a gentle teacher. She’d regularly snap at him if he messed up, but at the same time, she bonded with the young man, angry and lost that his parents left him and his younger brothers.
  * “We’re cut from the same cloth, you and I. The others can run around and do all the killin’ and bashin’ their hearts desire, but never forget, it’s the cooks that run the place.”
  * Bubba, so young that he couldn’t remember his parents, thought she was his mama. If the twins made fun of him for calling her that, Grandma would swat them away, saying “He don’t know any better. Leave the poor boy off.”
  * The twins would sass her regularly at the beginning, but Grandma had a mean slap. They learned to be polite around her.
  * When she got older, and more frail, she still kept on doing the same chores and responsibilities she did when she was young. Not one word of complaint.
  * Even when she was so tired she could barely take a step, she would still make the dinner for the whole family.
  * When she died, everyone was devastated. Grandpa was old and frail at that point too, so he didn’t really notice, but the brothers wept, Drayton especially.




	16. [CRACK] Sawyer Family's Reaction to Being Cucked by the Onceler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: You x The Onceler

CatAttacks101 Asked: Hcs for Sawyer bois reactions to being cucked by the onceler pls

**Bubba**

****

  * He doesn’t understand why you left him for the Onceler. He’s a skinny capitalist twink with an axe. Wouldn’t you rather have a big, strong, country boy with a chainsaw?



**Nubbins**

****

  * Tbh, disappointed, but at the same time he gets it cause he’s a Onceler fucker.
  * Wow, you didn’t know that? Sucks to be you.
  * Might suggest a threesome. Might just scream and bite stuff while listening to “How Bad Can I Be”.



**Chop Top**

****

  * [INSERT EXPLETIVES INTERSPERSED WITH STUTTERING AND PURE CONFUSION]
  * Goes through another emo stage. Burns Bubba’s Lorax CD.



**Drayton**

****

  * Anger, because you left him for some city slicker businessman.



**Grandpa**

****

  * Okay.




	17. [CRACK] Sawyer Family Meets Sans from Undertale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: None

Anonymous Asked: Sawyer family encounter with Sans Undertale

They see him on the road one day, that skeleton.

Drayton had been dragged out of his kitchen by a frantic Nubbins, who was yelling about “Some f-fucked up lookin’ skelly ton, sayin’ s-something boutta bad time”.

Of course, they took Bubba with them, just in case the thing was hostile. Bubba was wary, but went anyway.

Chop followed close behind, wheeling Grandpa over the dusty roads. He had also seen the thing with Nubbins, and he was blabbering on and on about how this weird future music was playing in the air, and how groovy it was.

When they come across it again, Drayton is tempted to kick it, just cause it was so round, but stopped because its eye was glowing.

(Bubba tapped Nubbin’s shoulder and asked, in his own language, how this skeleton had an eye. Nubbins didn’t know).

The sky grew dark. Megalovania started playing even louder. Grandpa fell out of his wheelchair. Nubbins took off his shirt and spun it over his head. Drayton pissed his pants. Bubba whimpered. Chop grinned.

Sans, the skeleton, just looked straight at the family, and smiled.


	18. [HEADCANONS] Sawyers Having a Wholesome Time For Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: None

Anonymous Asked: Sawyers having wholesome time?

  * Lemme just say, this is very rare.
  * Most wholesome times happened before the slaughterhouse let people go, when they didn’t have to eat tourists.
  * But now, the rare moments of just nice times with the family is when they finish all their chores for the day, which almost never happens.
  * But when it does, Drayton packs them some food in Grandma’s old wicker basket, and they head out to the fields.
  * They find a big tree and have a picnic in the shade, and the brothers all set off to do their own thing.
  * Nubbins runs around and takes pictures of anything that catches his fancy (most are blurred because he’s moving too fast)
  * Bubba sits in the grass with a crust of bread or a chunk of meat and watches the bugs eat the scrap. Or, he’ll look up at the sky, and if there’s clouds, he tries to find shapes in them.
  * Chop is allowed to bring his radio, and he plays it, just far enough away from Drayton so that the eldest doesn’t snap at him.
  * Drayton takes a nap in the shade, lol. He’s a light sleeper though, due to the time where the twins found a huge spider and dropped it into his mouth when he was taking a snooze.
  * Everybody’s in a slightly better mood the next day.




	19. [HEADCANONS] The Sawyers Meeting the Hewitts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: None

Anonymous Asked: How would the Sawyers react to meeting the Hewitts?

  * The Sawyers as a whole would be more mistrustful and wary about the other family, although just Hoyt alone can match them in that aspect.
  * Bubba would be frightened of the Hewitt clan, especially since Drayton doesn’t seem to trust them. But, if by some off chance comes where just Bubba and Thomas are alone, Bubba would become interested in the fellow face-wearing, chainsaw wielding, cannibal.
  * Thomas, being a lot less open and emotional than Bubba, would be extremely doubtful of Bubba’s intent. But if he actually figures out Bubba means no harm, he’d let Bubba chatter at him.
  * No touching though. Thomas doesn’t like that.
  * Drayton and Hoyt would immediately be at each other’s throats, they both recognize that the other is the patriarch of their respective families, and will therefore target each other.
  * Hoyt would win in a fight though. Drayton doesn’t kill.
  * If Drayton and Luda Mae ever tasted each other’s cooking, they’d throw shade.
  * Luda Mae would remark how greasy and heavy Drayton’s food is. Drayton would fire back that her food has no flavor, she didn’t even cook the meat right.
  * The twins would avoid Tommy and Hoyt, and pick on Monty. Monty can’t do shit about it. It’s a bit mean of them, but Monty’s an asshole.
  * Luda Mae would immediately dislike everybody in the Sawyer family except for Bubba. Drayton is too cantankerous, the twins are too rowdy and rough, but Bubba is sweet, and in her eyes, similar to her Tommy boy.
  * The twins paint dicks on the side of the Hewitt’s mansion then run away :/




	20. [CRACK] Nubbins Gets Run Over by Lighting McQueen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: None

Anonymous Asked: Nubbins gets run over by lightning mcqueen

Before any of them knew what was happening, a sleek blur of red smacked into Nubbins, so intent on his capture of Sally that he didn’t even notice the car. Bubba screamed as Nubbins limp form sailed through the air and thudded to the side of the road.

The youngest Sawyer couldn’t even process what was happening. Who was this dastardly handsome, murderous, hot rod?

As if sensing Bubba’s thoughts, the car pivoted around. Its windshield and grill contorted into a grotesque facsimile of a smile.

It said.

Without another word, the vehicle snatched up Sally Hardesty and drove away into the Texan sunset.


	21. [FLUFF] Cute Drayton x Reader Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Drayton x Reader

Anonymous Asked: I know he isn’t the best skdkjhfhg but please some cute Drayton x reader headcanons

  * Do you have a favorite dish/dessert? Be prepared to have it made fresh daily by Drayton.
  * Will wake up before you at the crack of dawn to make you breakfast in bed. Ignores the protests if his brothers that they want breakfast in bed too.
  * (His love language is basically food).
  * If there’s a scorpion or some other critter you’re afraid of in the room, Drayton will get it with his broom, mostly because he wants to have his ego boosted when you thank him for saving you.
  * Sometimes, he’ll just sit next to you on the porch and give you a glass of sweet tea or lemonade to share.
  * If you celebrate your anniversary? He’ll stop being cheap and try to find the best gift for you.
  * Gets grumpy if you insist that you can’t accept such a gift, that it must have cost a lot. “Just take the damn thing, honey.”
  * Sharing a bed with him is nice due to the fact he doesn’t move around a lot. But he snores, and is a blanket hog.
  * Cuddling with him really makes him content, he likes having his s/o nestle up to his side, so he can put his arm around them.
  * If you’re not talking to him while cuddling, he’ll just drop off to sleep then pretend he wasn’t sleeping if you wake him up.




	22. [FLUFF] Bubba with a Shy Non Binary S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Bubba x Reader

Anonymous Asked: Bubba with a shy non-binary SO, if you write these kind of things 👉👈

  * He didn’t know the exact term and concepts to the words non-binary when you first explain it, but he already gets some of the feelings you have.
  * He knows what it’s like to not want to conform to just one gender, in his case, he expressed it through his clothing and makeup. He understands that being put into a box is limiting and doesn’t feel good.
  * He also can tell you’re shy about telling him, but he too knows how it feels to be uncertain being around other people.
  * Although, even if he didn’t have that way to relate to you, he would have supported you anyway! You’re his s/o! And being loving and caring towards you and all aspects of your identity is important to him, since he only wants to make you happy.
  * After you explain that you’re non-binary to him, he’d scoop you up in a big hug, because he understands that what you just told him about you was very important. He also wants to put you at ease.
  * Since you’re shy about it, he’d pat your face and hands, telling you in his own personal language that you didn’t have to be shy! He loves you, and he doesn’t want you to be afraid to say anything to him.
  * From then on, he’d help you scrounge any kind of clothing you’d like and makes you feel comfortable. He’d also correct his brothers insistently whenever one of them referred to you using a gendered term.




	23. [FLUFF] Nubbins with a Chaotic Neutral S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Nubbins x Reader

Anonymous Asked: Hey there! Could I get some headcanons for Nubbins with an S/O that has chaotic neutral energy? Like, I drink milk straight out of the carton, sometimes I feel the primal urge to eat cereal with my hands, and I dabble in the art of screaming for no reason just to let out excess energy just as a few examples

  * Ah. A partner in crime.
  * Every weird and slightly unsettling thing you’ve ever done? He’s done that and more.
  * You know that one scene in that Brandon Rogers Halloween video where the family just takes a fistful of mushy pumpkin pie and shovels it into their mouth? That’s you two. Only Nubbins will smear some on your face. And your hair. And your clothes. Basically, he just sort of slaps food he’s eating with his hands on you cause he thinks it’s funny.
  * Drayton thinks you two are really fucking gross, Chop is ecstatic that Nubbins has a partner who vibes with him, and Bubba is happy, but keeps his distance.
  * Why? One time when he got up at dawn to start his chores, he went outside and Nubbins and you were just crouching over a carcass. When you two heard him, you turned around and stared him down, looking for all the world like the creatures caught on nighttime nature cams that were just eating prey. Bubba just backed away slowly, babbling nervously.
  * You guys have races on who can scramble to the top of the stairs fastest on all fours. Loser gets pushed to the bottom.
  * Always end up covered in dirt stains. Mostly cause you wipe your hands on each other.
  * When you guys go to bed, more often than not Nubbins and you will just find the closest comfy spot and curl up like newborn puppies to sleep. It could be in the barn, the field, the side of the road, and rarely, his own room.
  * Just two chaotic people messing around, enjoying each other’s company and loving fiercely.




	24. [FLUFF] Chop Top with a Musician S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Chop Top x Reader

Itz-Just-Brittney Asked: Chop Top having a S/O that's a singer and makes music

  * He’s so fucking excited for every piece of music you write or perform.
  * You: *plays a single note* Him: *Whoa, that’s heavy m-man.“
  * When you practice, he always hangs around, grinning and wriggling around while you play.
  * He sings along sometimes, even though his singing voice is…. An acquired taste. (See: Cornbugs)
  * If you’re frustrated during song writing, he’ll try to cheer you up by coming up with absurd rhymes for "lyrical guidance”. They range from the completely batshit crazy to the so dirty it would make a hooker blush.
  * If you play on a keyboard instrument, he’ll be one of those annoying people who’ll plink out random notes on the far side of the keyboard as he walks by.
  * When you have a new song, he’ll run around and tell everyone “H-hey you! (Your Name)’s gonna play for you right now! R-RIGHT NOW.”
  * You could try to teach him how to play an instrument, but he’s content to just sit back tapping his foot and playing an air guitar.
  * You really do make his life brighter with your music.




	25. [FLUFF] More Drayton x Reader Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings:Drayton x Reader

Dangerousmushroomfiend Asked: Can I ask for some moar drayton x reader 👉👈 👀

  * He’s the only Sawyer boy who showers semi-regularly, so good for you.
  * He does have some self-esteem issues, and lots of anxiety. He grew up having to watch after his much younger brothers without much help, there wasn’t much time to cultivate any of his own interests besides cooking.
  * Please just sit him down occasionally and tell him to relax. If he protests, tell him he deserves it. He’ll shut up. He’s never heard that before.
  * Oh, and shoulder and back massages are not opposed. He holds a lot of tension.
  * He kisses you on the cheek a lot, usually as he brushes past you on his way to take care of one chore or another.
  * He likes it when you drop by the gas station just to visit him, the hot and slow hours out there become easier when you’re there.
  * Slow dance with him! He’s actually very good at it once he gets over his initial apprehension. He’ll try to dip you too.




	26. [HEADCANONS] Nubbins and Chop Top at the Beach for the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: None

Anonymous Asked: oh my gosh can u PLEASE do... nubbins & chop top at a beach for the first time hcs... like theyve never seen a body of water this big before & theyre just going feral...

  * *gears clicking in head* New landscape of destruction.
  * As soon as they see the water? They take off like a rocket at it. Then they run back screaming in joy because the tide was coming in.
  * Basically little kids, but a tad more destructive in their fun.
  * They don’t have the patience to build sand castles, but flinging sand at each other’s faces until they’re completely caked in wet sand? That they can and will do.
  * Chop tries to dig a hole with his bare hands, like a dog. If he actually succeeds at making a deep one, he puts a beach towel on top to make a trap.
  * Chop is a bit more daring when it comes to the ocean, he’ll walk further out and even go underwater, despite Drayton’s scoldings that that will rust his plate.
  * Nubbins stays near the shore, kicking up the foam and screaming at the seagulls. He also finds shells, but not to collect them. To throw them.
  * They will wrestle in the surf, heedless of the waves crashing on top of them. Bubba gets nervous when they take turns holding each other under the water.
  * When Drayton inevitably falls asleep on his beach blanket, they wrap him up in it then fling him into the ocean. Cue a sputtering, pissed off old man.
  * The only time they actually sit down and make something with the sand besides frantically dug holes is when they bury Bubba’s body then give him sand titties. Unfortunately, they forget him for a while.
  * Nubbins finds a crab and pokes at it for a while, until he gets and idea. He legit just takes the crab and pinches Chop’s nipple with it. A very physical and watery argument commences.
  * Chop gets him back later, though. Nubbins fell into his trap he made earlier.
  * Neither of them can swim, but oh well.
  * They leave thinking that the beach is one of the best places on Earth.




	27. [ANGST & SMUT] Drayton Sawyer Angst & Smut Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Drayton x Reader

Anonymous Asked: Y'all got more Drayton Sawyer headcanons?? Angsty or NSFW especially appreciated. 👀

## Angst

  * He’s the one who remembers the Sawyer brother’s parents with the most clarity. He chooses not to talk about them.
  * However, he takes out an old photo album tucked away in Grandma and Grandpa’s old room once in a while, just to look at the only picture of his mother that they have. He looked a lot like her, he likes to think.
  * When he was first left at the grandparent’s house, he cried himself to sleep bitterly every night for weeks. He stopped, of course, once he accepted that his parents simply didn’t love him and his brothers enough to stay.
  * He was almost an adult then, but he didn’t get a job at the slaughterhouse like Grandpa. The killing made him squeamish even back then. Instead, he stayed home with Grandma Sawyer and helped watch his brothers, or he went down and ran the gas station.
  * Grandma was the only one who ever gave any indication that he was somebody of worth. When she died, what little of his self-esteem crumbled.
  * The chili cook-offs helped boost it later in life, and secretly, he was a bit overwhelmed when surrounded by people that actually liked something he did. So he tries to deal with it with a show of arrogance.
  * He’s tired constantly. He may not do the physical work that Nubbins and Bubba do, but he’s older and stooped down from the misery life seems to have kept throwing at him and his family throughout his life. 

## NSFW

    * He’s a total and complete virgin. He hasn’t even “fooled around” with somebody before. As a result, he’s really cagey about the whole subject of sex in general.
    * But secretly, he’s somewhat curious. Not as much as he was when he was a young man, but the curiousity is still there.
    * With an S/o, he’s going want for them to take the lead. Actually, he’s sort of a sub. But the sky will fall before he ever admits it.
    * He doesn’t last long at all, turns out he’s just really needy and desperate 🤷. So edge him, and pretty soon you’ll have this hard-ass old man practically begging through tears for you to let him cum.
    * He’s a firm practicioner of “don’t kiss and tell.”
    * If you don’t feel like playing rough with him, that’s more than fine too. He’ll melt in your touch, he just craves actual affection so bad. He’s had to suppress these desires for physical and emotional closeness for so long.
    * Tries to keep a stubborn facade at first in the bedroom, trying to resist any moves or advances you make on him. But when it comes to sex, his willpower crumbles hard sooner rather than later.




	28. [HEADCANONS] Grandpa and Grandma Sawyer's Lives Before Grandchildren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: None

Dangerousmushroomfiend Asked: How was Grandpas and Grandmas life before they had their grandchildren?

  * They most likely got married at a very young age, and had known each other since childhood.
  * Grandpa Sawyer was a bit of a loudmouth back then, but he had the butchering skills to back it up. The town’s whole economy was based off of the slaughterhouse, after all, and skills such as his would have gained him respect.
  * Grandma Sawyer wasn’t ever a woman given over to fancy, she married Grandpa and never expected anything more than raising children with him then dying in the same town she was born in.
  * Depressing, yes? But she had no other indication that her life would go any different.
  * Grandpa thought that she was pretty, and he respected her in his own way.
  * Grandpa probably exhibited signs of the mental conditions that the Sawyer boys did, but he brushed it off, he had a living to make and a family to support. Only Grandma really noticed that something may be wrong with him at times, but she kept her mouth shut.
  * They only had one child. The other pregnancies ended in miscarriages. Grandma grieved silently, and Grandpa got angry at the world.
  * They were content overall though. After all, Grandpa was the best butcher at the slaughterhouse, and there was no way that job would ever go away, right?




	29. [SMUT] Nubbins NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Nubbins x Reader

Anonymous Asked: NSFW headcanons for Nubbins?? maybe? I feel like he's the type to get giggly during The Do 😳

  * You’re right, he is really giggly during the act.
  * He can’t help himself! He laughs whenever he does something he likes, and yeah, that includes having sex with his s/o.
  * Nothing smooth about him. All of his movements are jerky and erratic in excitement.
  * Sex basically results whenever he gets hoarny™ and that happens A LOT. He’s so touch starved and needy for human companionship, so a glance that lingers too long? Boner town. You’re sweaty from a day’s hard work? Get ready. He’s always dtf unless he’s in feeling _really_ bad.
  * Probably incorporates body worship and doesn’t even notice it. He wants to get his hands on every part of you, he just admires you so much.
  * Yeah, he will take pictures.
  * Lots of sloppy kisses along your throat. Preferably while either you or him is getting fucked.
  * He gets so sensitive. He might yelp a little if you’re even just a little bit rough with one of his erogenous zones.
  * If you are away and he can’t fuck, he’ll pull out his pictures he has of your guy’s secksy times and beat meat. He jacked off a lot before you came into his life too, nothing new.
  * Probably uses God awful euphemisms like “Bumping uglies” or “bust a nut.”




	30. [FLUFF] Sawyer Family's Pet Names for their S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Bubba x Reader  
> Nubbins x Reader  
> Chop Top x Reader  
> Drayton x Reader

Anonymous Asked: Would Sawyers give cute nicknames to their s/o?

**Bubba**

  * He has pet names for you! Not in an understandable language, but he does!
  * Whatever he calls you, you might not know the exact translation, but you can tell it has a boundless force of love and devotion backing it.
  * One time, out of curiosity, you asked Chop to translate the exact meaning of Bubba’s name for you. All you got out of him was hooting laughter and the remark, “D-damn Bubba, ya sure are a sappy b-bitch.” Bubba just blushed behind his mask.



**Nubbins**

  * I feel like Nubbins just sometimes makes up his own monikers for even common objects or places, so of course he has a name for his s/o!
  * It’s not very sappy sounding, nothing like the usual “honey” or “darling”. In fact, it might just be your name shortened or he’ll just call you after a distinctive feature of yours. Like “Freckles” or “Shorty”.
  * But even if it doesn’t sound intimate and romantic from the outside, know that you are Nubbin’s partner, ride or die. He’d follow you to the ends of the earth, and he hopes you’d do the same for him. That little nickname he has for you? It’s a nickname he’s reserved for a best friend and a true lover.



**Chop Top**

  * He calls you by a pet name all. the. time.
  * The name he uses the most for you is “babe”, just cause it seems to hold such a casual and tender intimacy in it. Nothing pretentious or fancy from him, you’re his babe.
  * If he wants something, though, he’ll really schmooze up with the “Awww, c'mon little mama/big daddy. D-don'tcha wanna l-lift some shit from the 7/11?” (I love whoever came up with the idea of Chop calling his s/o that, btw).



**Drayton**

  * Basic bastard (he’d argue “classic”) when it comes to pet names for you.
  * He calls you honey, or darling. Nothing too personalized, something you’d hear him yell through the house when he came home from work at the gas station.
  * But, he’s glad that you decided to be _his_ darling.



**Grandpa**

  * Various creaky moans that might mean something, or it might just mean he needs more blood.



**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @yummyporg. Feel free to drop an imagine or headcanon request!


End file.
